Show Me Who is The Man
by RedRidingHoodOUAT
Summary: Finn got 'Feelings' for Ryder but not a normal one but a sexual one and he thinks having 'sex' with him will remove his 'feelings' so He tried to helped Ryder but Will Ryder Help Finn back? Rated MA, Don't Like? Don't Read it!
1. Sexual Feelings

Ok I got sad that i can't find any Ryder-Finn Fanfiction so i made one then i got an idea to make it Rated M one so here it is!

Don't Like it? Don't READ IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or the show but if i did, I would have gave The President Storyline Of Blaine to Tina because it fit's her more :P

* * *

**Ryder's POV**  
After singing _**Juke Box Hero **_with Finn Hudson, The Quarterback of Last Year

I turned around to see Finn grinning

"Man…That is Awesome" I said and high-five him "So What Do You Think? You should I audition" I asked again

"You just did" Finn reply with a smile, I gaped my mouth when I realize what he just said, I look at the place where the Audience would be and when I thought Finn left

"But your Audition isn't finish just right there" He said, I face him with a confused face

"What?"

"I just gave you a secret audition with only me and not with the other directors and staff"

"so I'm gonna audition again but in front of them then? I can handle that" I told him with confident

"I know you can but that isn't it, I want you to give me a solo show from you" He said with a smirked

"What kind of show?" I asked with confusion

"A Sexy one" He said with carrying a seat for him to sit

"But Grease doesn't have any sexual scene"

"Just Strip for Me and show me how a Danny would show how a big Man he is"

"Ok but I need music" I said awkwardly

"Well I can sing and there is a Juke Box right there" He said while getting up and choosing a song from the juke box

I was standing nervously as I wait for the music, Finn return back from his seat then the music start, it was a slow song that I didn't know or recognize

"Well Start already" said Finn impatiently

I turned around and do a body roll syncing with the beat, My hand roaming and tugging my shirt but not removing it, My Other hand enter my shirt showing a little of my abs, Finn is amazed for somehow, I walked step by step going in front with him and when I was already there, I put my hand in his shoulder for support

My Other hand grab his hands and place it in my hips as I sway it, I slowly remove my shirt, Finn was still amazed and when I looked at his pant, I saw a Tent pulsing and I smirked in triumph, I was already shirtless but still nervous, Finn's hand roaming in my stomach, Every touch was cold, I turned around, My back in front of Finn, I place my hands on my belt like a Cowboy, Finn was looking at with a new face, a face of Lust, His Eyes were eye fucking me, moving to one part to another, His body was tensing, I can hear his heart pumping, I unbuckled my pants and dropping my pants with one drop, I was in my boxer,

I turned around and sit at his lap as I grind in him, His heart pumping loudly and his tent was poking my thigh, I was still grinding until the music stopped and We were just in our places, It was an awkward moment, One part of me is saying I should make a move and grind his ass and the other one is saying I should just forget it and leave

Surprisingly Finn push me and I drop in my feet, Finn was nervous moving in circle and mumbling, I grab my pants and t-shirt, I zip up my pants and Finn just said "Don't Tell Anyone about this, You already in"  
and he left quickly

Leaving Me Shirtless, I put back my shirt and still stunned what just happen, Did I actually gave myself to Finn? Did I really make him like that?

**Finn's POV  
**I didn't know what I was doing, I was to depress maybe, I'm lacked of sexual pleasure, The Last Time I have that feeling was before I let go of Rachel to go to New York, I was now walking, walking and walking, I didn't know even where to go, I was too nervous, I didn't even know Ryder that well much, What if he tell everyone about me? Finn the Pedo Quarterback of Last Year, I have too much titles anyway but I will I do? I was too stunned that I was already in the fields and worst part is that Football practice is beginning,

I decided to wait and talked to him after practice but I still know that I have small feelings for him, a sexual feeling, I wish it will go away soon that's how Mr. Shue did

Me and Mr. Shue was just the same, We have feelings for a student but Mr. Shue already get over it since He had sex with him already and that was Me,

It happen on Sophomore Year, Not only Mr. Shue make me audition for glee but He always wants to see me naked, Thinking of it was sometimes good but sometimes bad, I somehow think Mr. Shuester just use me but I know I use him too but I also know that We respect each other

With Remembering that Fiasco, I didn't realize Time already pass and the Football Players are already in the showers, I don't know if it's ok to go there or Talk to him in the showers, I don't wanna be Kurt 2.0

But Maybe after seeing Him naked , I think this feelings will go away so I take my chance, I enter the shower like a spy in the action movies, No one see me, I was hiding behind the placement of Footballs, Waiting for The Players to go and this time I'm glad that Coash Beiste is a girl so she wouldn't just go in here

After a big group of Football players left, I stand up and move to another place and in my surprise a voice came out of nowhere

"Finn, You know this the Boy's Locker Room"

I glanced to look who just speak and it was Artie and Sam with a smirked

"Dude, If you're gonna peek at girls, The Girl's Locker is in the other side" Sam chuckled and Artie did the same and I just did a fake shocked Reaction, They left without knowing I was gonna peek at boys instead of girls, I found a new hiding place and waited for everyone to leave and waiting for Ryder, I was getting drowsy until I heard a guy singing and I get closer to hear more and I notice it was Ryder

**Ryder's POV  
**I was the last guy at showers, Well I waited for all them to go, I wasn't ready for anyone to see me naked or almost naked again after The Sexual Audition awhile ago, I undress and I open the shower, I enter the cold water, letting it flow to my naked body

I was thinking about it again and Stuff about "What If" s like _What if Finn and I did it_? Or _What If the music didn't stop?_Thinking of all of it makes me hard, I squeeze my dick for pleasure, I close my eyes and think about Finn's Bulge awhile ago and his Ass, Imagining Me drilling his ass and then Snap! I returned to the real world, I rinse my face and trying to remove that imagination of my head and I started to sing and I heard a big thug, I turned around to find who is out there

"Hello? Is Anyone There?" No one answered then another big loud thug again

"This isn't funny, I already heard you" then a face popped out of the hallway, it was Finn

"Sorry, I just want to say I'm sorry about awhile ago" He blabbered and continued "I just have feelings, a sexual one and I just want to get rid of it and I think the only way is" He stopped, He was one meter away from my shower, one meter away from to see me naked

"Is?" I urge him to continued

"Is to have sex with you" He spoke out then an awkward silence and I speak up as an idea pop out of my head

"then Let's Do it" I smiled and He grinned  
I nudge my head for a go signal to come to my shower and He took it, He entered and try to take the cold water and our eyes locked together until it happened

Finn kissed me and I did back, We were rampaging to each other mouth, Trying to get in but no one did because Finn just continued kissing on my neck, I gasped as he goes down to my chest, sucking on my nipple, He kneeled so he can play with my belly button, I try to find a place to support in standing as Finn goes deeper

He sniffed at my dirty blonde pubes, He glanced at him and He started to blow me, He was a good in my opinion, He started in the head and inch by inch He went deeper, I moaned with pleasure, He bobbed his head in and out, His hands was roaming my ass and sometimes spanking it, My hand was roaming his hair and the other one was gripping the sides, He always sucking my balls, tasting my testicles

I remove his t-shirt and tried to remove his pants but He didn't let me, He was still busy sucking my balls than He sucked my length and he added my balls making him eating everything from Me, He was holding it making it feel so good, I was moaning louder and louder than I release my load, He cough and spill some of the cum but he still licking it all, He was stroking for more but I just let him stand and remove his pants

I tried to paid what he just did, I let him leaned on the wall and I try to hang so I can put his cock on my hole and when he smirked He know what to do, He lifted me and I place his cock on my hole slowly, Finn was squirming, Finn was a little bigger than me but I didn't care since He was a giant, He moan as my ass chicks already hit his thigh then he looked at me like warning me that this will gonna hurt thing and I just nodded

He then lifted me again and It hurts but after a lot of thrusting, It became good as hell, We were both moaning as we hit again, He was a screamer and keeps on muttering "Mail Man" , He release so fast than I did, My ass was already full of cum, Finn already drop me slowly and I didn't stand so quickly after

When I thought it is done, Finn grab me and He lied down on bench and said

"It's your turn, Big Boy" I just gave him my 'Really?' Face then I goes in front of him, He spread his leg and He laid his feet on my shoulder and I slowly push inside of him, He was quiet at first but when we did faster, He keeps on moaning, I was moaning too but he was more louder after a minute, I release my load again, Cum has scattered on my body and Finn's body and I just lie down at the other bench


	2. Aftermath of The Experiment Ft Jake P

_**Hi Guys! Chapter Two featuring Jake Puckerman so I got the idea from an Anonymous User named Sexy Jock**_

RYDER IS SO HOT ON GLEASE D: I die every time he dances *_*

Just give me Ideas and I will do some adjustment on it and I might put it on the story somehow  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and The song featured here on this chapter

* * *

It was turning dark after the "Experiment" that's what Me and Finn call it, I put on some clothes on and sadly for Finn, his clothes are wet so He tried to find one on the Lazy Football player's Locker and I help him as well

"Have you found some?" Finn asked

"Nothing" I said until when I saw Finn who was just covering his private part, He notice me and He just blush madly until a Man who was wearing Janitor Clothes so He's probably a Janitor, Finn quickly find anything that can cover him, I was too stunned to help and too stunned to notice that the Janitor wasn't even minding them, He just did his thing, cleaning and washing the floor, Finn found a towel to cover himself and when the Janitor saw him, The Janitor just gave clothes and left without any judge mental comment, The Door slam slowly but the sound was still thundering for both of us

Finn put on the clothes as fast as he can and We said our goodbyes

I was walking home, thinking about what happened until a car was driving beside me on the road and when the window went down, a Familiar Face popped out, Finn was the one driving

"So Do you like a ride home?" He said with his dazzled smile

"Sure but that didn't mean you paid your dues" I reply and I climbed aboard in his Truck beside the driver's seat

"Aww Come on, aren't you lucky already to be sucked by and fucked the Star Quarterback of 2011-2012?"

"Maybe" I chimed, I on the radio and the song that was playing is 'Push It' by Salt n' Pepper, Finn and Me look at me but Finn look back at the road before something bad happen, He then change the radio and the song that come was 'S&M' By Rihanna

I then giggled a little hearing the 'sex' on the chorus and Finn joined me too then I change the radio again for the last time and the song that pop out was 'Kiss Me'

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor _

I felt a touch on my left hand, I look down and I saw it was Finn trying to hold my hand, his fingers hanging on my hand, I look up and I see Finn smiling after feeling my hand holding back to him

_Lift you open hand__  
__Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_

Finn hold my hand harder and He let go of it so he can hold the handle and move the car on the woods, He then pull over and He grab the collar of my shirt as He kiss me shockingly, I didn't stop him, I just let go and gave my best

_Silver moon's sparkling,__  
__So kiss me _

He remove my shirt and he carried me in the back seat, He started sucking on my neck, I was moaning and gasping at the same time then the song ended and new unfamiliar song was playing, He then lick my chest until to my navel, I tried my best to not moan load, He then was on my pants He was trying to unbuckle my belt by using his mouth but He failed and I help him anyway

"Woah there Boy" I chucked and I catch my breath

I finally remove my belt and Finn hungrily continued what he was doing, He remove my pants with one thug and all that is left was my boxers, He looked at the bulge on my boxer, He then smirked and glanced at me, He started stroking my length through my boxer, I bend my head, He started licking it bottom to top, when he reach the head which was poking on my boxers, He started twirling his tongue around it

He pulled My boxers down, causing the my cock to jump out and slap him in the chin. Finn suppressed a giggle, with his hand he wrapped it on the head and the other one squeezing my balls, it was sensationally good, He started sucking on my balls making popping sounds, I moaned after every pop sound, His mouth climbed to the head and bobbed his head up and down as He stroke my cock

Each second, each minute of that sensation is heaven, I didn't take long for me to cum, I release my load and Finn swallowed everything, He got up and sat on my lap, he check the clock on his watch

"Oh Shit, It's already late, You need to go home"

"I guess" I whimpered

"It's ok, At Least You have blowjob"

"Fine" and I grab my clothes while Finn started the engine, He started the moving after seeing me fully dressed and He drop me on my house and left quickly without any words

_**Next Morning**_

It was pleasant morning, I went to Marley about Me and Her being Danny & Sandy, She agreed what I said about cooperating but we are interrupted by that Kitty Bitch but that wasn't my problem, The Problem that I was into Marley but Finn…. Finn is somebody and that's when I realize I had more problems than I thought have

The Day was going all fine and I didn't realize it was too fine, I have 3 problems

My Grades

My love for Marley

And My status with Finn

I don't what are we, Are we together? Am I Gay? Are we just merely fuck buddies? I know have feelings for Finn but I remember what Finn said, He was trying to remove that feeling, the feelings for me, He doesn't want me in his life, I was just trash that can't shoot in the Trash Can, I was nothing to him then I realize I was just standing in front of my locker which was still close and I head to the auditorium

And The time has come, The Callback, Me and Marley are teamed up and Jake and Kitty were team up too, The dancing wasn't that hard, I just need to get hold of Marley and ignore Kitty but that didn't go well, After the song was done then it's Lunch break, It's my chance to ask Finn but Will I be the Weak one, I walk to Finn until Artie and Mike came and talked to Finn which broke my chance, Finn notice me and I just run away

I catch up with Football Team in the table and I waved at the Glee Club, After that Grease Cast was up, Everyone got their turn and it was my turn, I saw my name beside _**Danny Zuko**_

I tried to hide my feelings and go back to my place after that I just left mysteriously, I was in the choir room waiting for Finn, I text him to meet him up here while waiting I was thinking if I'm going join Glee Club or not, I like Marley and singing and dancing but my thinking stop after the door slammed

I face the door and I see it was an Angry Jake Puckerman, I heard he was the new bad boy after Noah Puckerman, His Brother, left the throne and Jake get it after

"How Dare You got the role" He said slamming me on the wall, His Face close to mine

"Hey! You can't push me" I said while pushing him away but He slam back to my place

"Oh Yes I can" He locking me in the corner

"What do you want?" I asked

"You know what I want"

"You can't have the role, The Directors gave it"

"No Shit, I saw the what you did to him after your audition yesterday" He said while backing down

"Well….Sorry because You can't have it" I push him and I was ran to the door but I was too late and Jake catch me

Our Faces are so close that I can smell the cool breeze from his mouth and his cologne, His body was so attached, I can feel his bulge rubbing my thigh and I smirked, His cheeks turn red and He back away again

"God! I'm sorry, I shouldn't, and I'm straight..ok..I'm just lost, When You started stripping and giving the lap dance was just running in my mind every time I see you" He said and glance at me, I was like a deer in the road

"Just Forget It!" He said while throwing the chair beside him, he was about to leave

"Wait! Will you keep it a secret if I did it to you?"

"What?!" He turned his back

"Will you not tell anyone about the scene yesterday if I had sex?"

"I guess" I just nodded as a response and I just grab a chair, I pulled him down the chair

"Get Ready for the show" I said sexily, I sat on his lap and his bulge was poking my thigh, I did the same thing I did to Finn, I grinded him, His eyes was wide open and moving when I touch a new part of him, I remove my shirt and His dick twitch in his jean, I looked down to it

"Hold down there Tiger" and He just blushed harder, I remove his leather jacket, I felt his muscles and I bite his earlobe, He started moving his hand all over me and His hand reach my face and the worst thing happen, We kissed

**Finn's POV  
**I was going to the choir room to meet up with Ryder, He was very weird-looking awhile ago after I last see him, I was thinking about lust and his body, my cock in his ass, thinking about it was making me have a boner and when I finally reach the choir I saw Ryder kissing Jake, I'm shocked and mad and frustrated, I march away until I bump someone, It was Santana

**Ryder's POV  
**After the kiss, Things got more aggressive, Jake carried me, I wrap my legs around his waist, pressing and rubbing our cocks together, I hug him tight as he kiss my neck then sucking which reminded me of Finn

I ripped his shirt off and He just smirked and he place me in the piano, I remove my pants with one thug, I was in commando while He smirked away, We exchange places and I kneel in front of him and I unfasten his belt, He was now sweating and nervous at the same time and now I met the Tiger of Jake Puckerman, The Gene that runs in his family, The magnificent cock of the Puckerman, Even though He was just in his boxers, I can still see the long cock poking in the fabric

"You scared?" He concerned

"No just mesmerize" I started sucking in his head, making his boxer wet

"Shit" He said while ruffling my hair, I remove his boxer and his cock slap me and Jake tried to hide his laugh, I just stared at it then my hands just wrap it, I stroke it then I started licking in the balls to the head like an ice cream, He just moan louder and louder, I suck inch by inch, trying not to hurt myself but I didn't hurt at all, I reach his pubes and I just breathe it in, I started adding the balls and Jake just open his eyes more like his was scare to do something, He was breathing louder and I release his cock, I started bobbed my head up and down, and I can feel the cum coming slowly then fast then it exploded, I lick everything up

Jake was breathing and He finally catch his breath, "That's just pure Awesome, I should have warn you" he said

"It's ok" I kissed him and he carried me to the sit for the pianist, It was time for it again, I hang my arms on his shoulder, I nodded to start and He place his cock to my hole and He started pushing the head, his cock was the same size of Finn but thicker, I was glad he was doing it gentle, it started with a thug then it got faster and faster, I moaned louder, I was getting dizzy and time was faster and faster until the cum was in my ass and I fainted


End file.
